Sleepless Nights and Texts that Feel Just Right
by Flower Mother
Summary: Hoseok gets a stupid idea and Yoongi has a built in Hoseok-isn't-sleeping meter


Hoseok wakes up that morning with a sick feeling in his gut, and he just knows today will not be a good day. So he puts off getting out of bed for as long as he can. When it becomes so late that he has to get out of bed, lest he decides not to go to school, Hoseok pushes himself out of the comfort of his blanket fort and feels the bad feeling intensify. And as he checks his mail, his awful feeling is confirmed. His ex is getting married. Today will not be a good day.

Hoseok goes to school and feels like he's somehow broken, which is stupid. He knows it is, yet he can't shake off the feeling. But it's not like anything happened, it's just that his good friend, who just happens to be his ex, is getting married and he hasn't had a serious relationship in years. Everything's fine, peachy, just perfect. Hoseok needs a date for this wedding.

He first wants to ask Jimin to pretend to be his boyfriend, but that's a bad idea. Seokjin knows Jimin, and he would know if they had been dating. His second thought is to ask Taehyung, a guy in one of his art classes, so he decides to do just that.

"Taehyung-ah, I need to ask for a favor." They're sitting in the classroom, enjoying another few minutes of peace before their teacher comes in. When Taehyung prompts him to continue talking, Hoseok can't even look at him. "Seokjin, you remember him? Well, he's getting married, and since we're friends, he invited me, but I feel- Inadequate? Going without a boyfriend. So I need someone to pretend to be mine? I was thinking maybe you might be willing to?" Hoseok is hopeful, because he doesn't think any of his other friends will want to, or would be a good choice.

"Hyung! I'm so honored that you asked me! I'd love to pretend to be your boyfriend so that you don't get embarrassed in front of your happily engaged ex. When's the wedding?" Taehyung smiles that boxy smile and Hoseok is relieved to have such a good friend, even if subtlety isn't his forte. But, when Hoseok tells him the wedding is four weeks from today, on the weekend, Taehyung deflates and looks away. "Ah, that's the 21st and 22nd, isn't it? I have plans… I'm sorry Hyung." He's frowning, so Hoseok is quick to smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"It's fine Tae, I still have plenty of time to find someone, hmm? Maybe you can help me?" Because Hoseok can't stand Taehyung being sad, and he'll do next to anything to cheer him up. Thankfully, Taehyung does cheer up at the proposal, and promises to find him the best fake boyfriend just as the teacher walks in.

The following week, Taehyung has Hoseok meet up with a bunch of his friends, usually in a café where Jungkook works (Taehyung keeps insisting that Jungkook has nothing to do with it, but Hoseok doesn't believe a word he says). The first person he meets is one Im Jaebum. He's charming, and not bad on the eyes, but Hoseok doesn't think he could hit it off with him on an actual date so he thanks him and politely turns him down. He does find out that they share their dance class, so at least he's made a new friend. Taehyung asks Hoseok what was wrong with Jaebum, just so he can know for next time, but all Hoseok can offer is that he's not his type. Taehyung bounces right back though, saying that the next guy they meet will be better and Hoseok will _definitely_ like him.

This goes on for two weeks, Hoseok meeting a new guy almost every day, and turning every one of them down. Either their not his type, or their personality doesn't match his, or something else. Hoseok was just having no luck at all. And with his exam week approaching, Hoseok didn't have any more time to spare for the dates. The only bright side was that Taehyung and Jungkook seemed to have gotten together. Hoseok had just about lost hope four days before the wedding, figuring that he could just fake an illness and not show up at all, when Taehyung came to him with 'amazing news'.

"Hyung! Hyung! I found the perfect guy! His name is Yoongi, he's in Jungkook's literature class, and he's Namjoon's ex, Namjoon is Seokjin's fiancé, and he's perfect!" Taehyung stops then, and Hoseok is about to tell him that he doesn't have the time to spare to go on a date, not when his exam is on Friday, when Taehyung starts talking again, apparently reading his mind. "It's just that he won't have the time to meet up with you, he has an exam this Friday, but I had Jungkook talk to him and he said Yoongi's willing to text until Saturday, and if you're game for his date then he'll be chill with that." Hoseok wants to say no, wants to tell Taehyung that maybe this isn't the best idea, but the younger boy looks so hopeful, Hoseok doesn't have the heart to say no, so he takes Yoongi's number and promises to text him today.

It's 10 pm and Hoseok was supposed to text Yoongi hours ago, but he doesn't know what to say. Does he just say hello? Does he go straight into deep questions? Does he ask about Namjoon? He honestly doesn't know what to do. He's written and re-written the same text about ten times now and he still can't send it. His music is playing in the background, and he was just dancing to try and tire himself out tonight but he's still full of energy and he really has to text Yoongi before Taehyung finds out he didn't.

 **From: Unknown** **10:29pm**

 **Message:**

 **Hey, this is Hoseok. You're Yoongi right?**

 **From: Potential fake bf Yoongi** **10:32pm**

 **Message:**

 **Yea, this is Yoongi. What's up?**

 **From: Hoseok** **10:38pm**

 **Message:**

 **Nothing much? I'm stressing about my exam on Friday. I heard from Tae you have one on Friday too?**

 **From: Potential fake bf Yoongi** **10:42pm**

 **Message:**

 **Tae? Kook's new bf he's been pinning after for a while? Yea, I have an exam too. What subject?**

 **From: Hoseok** **10:46pm**

 **Message:**

 **Yeah, we're in the same art class and he's been helping me with the whole… Wedding situation? I'm music theory, what about you?**

 **From: Potential fake bf Yoongi** **10:51pm**

 **Message:**

 **Mm, it does feel kind of weird, when your ex is getting married, huh? Music theory? How's studying going? Mine's in literature, a drag.**

 **From: Hoseok** **10:55pm**

 **Message:**

 **Yeah, it does. It's going, I've been kicking my ass working on it. Why take literature if it's a drag?**

It's suddenly 4 am and they've been texting for hours, talking about any subject that came along. Hoseok feels like they've connected somewhat, because they actually have quite a bit in common, and Yoongi actually seems like the kind of guy Hoseok would date. Hoseok will definitely have to give Taehyung the thumbs up tomorrow, give him a pat on the shoulder for finding such a good guy out of nowhere seemingly. They part for the night, wishing each other a good sleep.

Hoseok runs into Taehyung the next morning, the younger boy seeking him out before their classes with a warm cup of coffee and a bright smile. He wants to know how his "time" with Yoongi was.

"Hyung! Good morning! Did you sleep okay? I got you some coffee." He wants to get answers out of Hoseok without asking question, Hoseok knows this, but he gives in either way, takes the coffee with a thanks and starts telling him about his conversation with Yoongi, how they clicked and seemed to get along well. Taehyung's smile grew the more Hoseok talked, obviously happy that he had managed to find the 'perfect guy for his Hyung'. Hoseok had to agree, he was pretty perfect.

It's the night before his exam and Hoseok can't settle down. Yoongi had said goodnight and good luck to him some two hours ago, which was pretty early but Yoongi also has an exam in the morning and not everyone is an insomniac like Hoseok. He doesn't know what to do, he spent around an hour just dancing to which ever song came next on the radio, and he's tired, but he still can't fall asleep. He's tried going over his study material, but he doesn't have enough focus to properly take in the words that are written down and he doesn't want to stress himself. He's full of energy yet tired and he doesn't know what to do. He's saved by the ding of his phone, and he doesn't care who it is, as long as they save him from this hell.

 **From: Just Yoongi** **2:14am**

 **Message:**

 **I can't sleep.**

 **From: Hoseokie** **2:17am**

 **Message:**

 **Me neither, I'm just filled with this kind of energy but I'm tired, you know?**

 **From: Just Yoongi** **2:19am**

 **Message:**

 **Yea, I know what you mean. I feel the same. Wanna talk?**

 **From: Hoseokie** **2:24am**

 **Message:**

 **Sure, get our minds off the exam?**

Hoseok falls asleep that night with a smile on his face and his phone screen still on.

Hoseok does wonderfully on his exam, and his first thought when he's out of the classroom is to text Yoongi. And that's an unusual thing for him, to be so quick to want to text someone, it's not something that has happened before. And honestly, Hoseok isn't sure how to feel about that. And because he isn't sure how to feel about that, he decides not to text Yoongi at all. Instead, he decides to go find either Taehyung or Jimin, tell them about how his exam went so he doesn't have to think about Yoongi. He finds Jimin first.

"Hoseok-hyung! Is your exam done? How did it go?" Jimin is all bright smiles and interested eyes when he sees Hoseok approaching, and Hoseok relaxes and smiles right back, feeling happy to have such a good friend.

"Yeah, I just got out. I think I did great actually, I feel pretty good about it." Hoseok asks Jimin about how his exams went, and they spend several minutes catching up. Jimin likes to hole himself up when he's studying for his exams, and Hoseok understands that perfectly, so they hadn't talked in a week. It's nice to talk to him again.

"Hey, Hyung, do you have a date for the wedding?" Jimin asks it casually as they start walking, planning to go and find Jaebum, who happens to be Jimin's friend (actually). Hoseok knew it was bound to come up, but he had hoped he could avoid it. He can't tell Jimin the truth, because he knows he'll tell Seokjin, accidentally or not, so he has to lie.

"Yeah, I met this guy, his name is Yoongi. We haven't been on many dates, but he agreed to come with me." Hoseok had worked on his backstory with Yoongi the other night, when he couldn't sleep and couldn't study. He had texted Yoongi about anything that he came up with, wanting to keep the other updated. "We met about a month ago, maybe a month and a half? And we just hit it off, you know? He's really cool." Jimin looks like he's about to say something, but then Jaebum's coming to them and so that conversation ends there. Hoseok is glad, he doesn't know how much more he could handle.

Hoseok ends up running into more of his friends, and by the time he's done, thoughts of texting Yoongi how his exam went are all but gone from his mind. He only remembers when he finally gets home and sits down, lets his body relax and take in the warmth of the apartment. Hoseok takes out his phone and sees he has three new messages, one from Taehyung, one from his mother, and one from Yoongi. He opens the one from his mother first and give her a call so that he could update her on how all his exams went and how his life is going. He decides to leave out Seokjin's wedding and his new (fake) boyfriend. Taehyung's text is next, the boy asking about Hoseok's exam and talking almost endlessly about his own. Only when Hoseok has replied to Taehyung does he dare to open Yoongi's text.

 **From: Just Yoongi** **4:39pm**

 **Message:**

 **How did your exam go? Did you managed to get enough rest before it?**

 **From: Hoseokie** **6:47pm**

 **Message:**

 **It went fine, great even I'd say? I dunno, I feel really good about it. Yeah, I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep. What about you? How did your exam go?**

And it's late now, and Yoongi sent the message two hours ago, and Hoseok took another half an hour to actually reply, but still, Yoongi's text comes within minutes and that warms Hoseok's heart. Or maybe it's just his body warming up after being outside in the chilly air for a while.

 **From: Just Yoongi** **6:51pm**

 **Message:**

 **Mine went okay, it's meh. It's not good to be used to small amounts of sleep Hoseok, you should try getting more sleep.**

 **From: Hoseokie** **6:56pm**

 **Message:**

 **Like you're one to talk, we slept the same amount of time last night. Anyways, it's just difficult for me to fall asleep sometimes. It's not a big deal.**

From there, they spend hours talking, again, like they always do. Hoseok tells him about running into Jimin and telling him about Yoongi and them dating, and then they go over their story again, just in case. They make plans to leave tomorrow morning, Yoongi will come to Hoseok to pick him up, since he owns a car. They even arrange somewhat matching outfits for the ceremony of Sunday. They say their goodbyes early, so that both boys have time to pack and get to sleep on time. Hoseok thinks there's not much that can go wrong.

He's wrong. It's now 3 am and he still hasn't gotten to sleep. He needs to be up in 5 hours and he still hasn't managed to go to sleep. He's filled with energy again and he has nothing to do with it, he's tried dancing, but it's doing nothing. He's even practiced the new choreography they did in dance class, the really difficult one, and yet he's still filled with energy. Hoseok doesn't know what to do anymore. He's tried texting Taehyung, but the only thing he got in response was a mash of keys so he assumes the other is either falling asleep or already asleep, and he doesn't want to bother him. He thought about texting Yoongi at one point, about half an hour ago, and he almost did, but then he decided that that was a stupid idea and there was no way Yoongi was actually awake, so he decided against it. Now he's sitting on the floor, back propped up against the bed, scrolling through Tumblr trying to find anything to occupy his mind. It doesn't work. His thoughts start wandering the moment text posts turn into pictures of celebrities, and he starts thinking about his relationship with Seokjin.

Hoseok had met Seokjin in his third year of high school, when he had barely turned 18. They became friends first, enjoying each other's company and opting to hang out often. Hoseok was always a very social guy, but he never had many very close friends in high school, somehow, it felt like Seokjin was his first. It seemed only normal for them to eventually fall in love, like it was the next step in their story, the next move in their dance. But they were never dancing to the same music, never listening to the same melody, and eventually, the difference in their dances became too much and they broke up. It hadn't been a dramatic thing, and they had stayed close friends after. It had been more of a 'this isn't working out, so let's go back to just being friends' kind of thing, and Hoseok had been fine with that. And he's still fine with that, it's just that it feels weird. For Seokjin to already be getting married and for him to still be single. They had never been dancing the same dance, and even now their steps were incomparably different.

And then thoughts of Yoongi start to fill his mind. He doesn't really have much to go on for Yoongi, they've only ever texted. He knows what Yoongi looks like, he's seen pictures and he remembers catching glimpses of him on campus a few times, but they had never interacted. They've been texting every day for hours for the past few days, usually at night when neither of them can sleep, but Hoseok doesn't believe you can _really_ know someone until you've interacted face-to-face with them. He supposes they'll have plenty of time to get used to each other tomorrow, on their way to the wedding. A four hour drive at best, Yoongi had said. Four hours isn't a super long time, but he supposes it will do. It will have to do. They'll have to get used to each other enough to be convincing during the two day wedding, getting caught in this stupid lie would be the end of Hoseok, and he can't handle that. Just as his thoughts start drifting towards what the wedding and how they will have to act for it, Hoseok's phone dings.

 **From: Just Yoongi** **3:20am**

 **Message:**

 **Go to sleep Hoseok, thinking your way into oblivion will do nothing for the bags under your eyes.**

 **From: Hoseokie** **3:24am**

 **Message:**

 **I could say the same thing for you. Why are you up so late?**

 **From: Just Yoongi** **3:26am**

 **Message:**

 **Can't sleep, I'm too busy thinking myself into oblivion.**

Hoseok can't help but snort at the reply, and he almost feels a weight being lifted up (but he's sure that's only because he isn't thinking about the wedding anymore). He doesn't go to sleep any time soon, but he does talk with Yoongi. As he falls asleep with a ghost of a smile, he thinks how he can't come up with a single reason why anyone would break up with Yoongi.

Never mind, Hoseok can _definitely_ see why someone would break up with Yoongi. He's an asshole. He showed up late to pick him up with two cups of Starbucks, one for each of them. To be fair, he does get Hoseok's favorite coffee, one he mentioned once when the topic arose, but he still showed up almost an hour late. Yoongi does help him get his stuff in the trunk, and he does get his favorite coffee, so Hoseok is willing to forgive him.

Other than learning that he's sort of an asshole, Hoseok also learns that Yoongi has a rather deep voice, and a gummy smile. Yoongi is, for a lack of better words, cute.

"You've been looking at me like I kicked your puppy since I picked you up, stop. I said I was sorry, the line at Starbucks was long and I woke up a little late." Yoongi's looking at the road, but he glances at Hoseok from time to time. It's odd, for them to finally meet after texting for so long (he has to remind himself that's it's been a few days and not several weeks).

"You didn't even have to stop at Starbucks, we could have gotten some coffee on the way there. We've passed like four coffee shops so far." Hoseok replies as he turns his head to look out the window. They've been driving for about an hour now, Yoongi making up for lost time quickly.

"You can't start a good day without a nice cup of Starbucks, and anyways, I wanted to surprise my boyfriend." Yoongi's been using that word as often as he can, and it's been making Hoseok feel odd (definitely because it's been long since anyone's called him that and not because Yoongi has this certain way of saying it). They've been talking on and off for a while now, no conversation really sticking with Hoseok being salty that he had to wait so long. Hoseok had noticed that Yoongi had a slight tendency to be a bit of an ass while they were texting, but it was slightly more prominent now that they were talking face-to-face. Even so, Hoseok can't say he really dislikes it or is bothered by it, more so he finds it kind of interesting.

"Fake boyfriend Yoongi, we're not actually dating until we get to that wedding. God, this was such a stupid idea." Hoseok sighs and leans back in his seat, looking ahead now. This was a stupid idea, and he doesn't know why it only occurred to him now that he could have just _not_ done it.

"It is a stupid idea, but you can't back out of it now. And, anyways, would you have really gone to the wedding alone? I know I wasn't planning on going." Yoongi stops at a red light and takes this chance to look at Hoseok, eyebrow raised and look even. Hoseok can only shrug in reply, he has a point.

"You're right, I wouldn't have gone if it weren't for you. But, still, faking a relationship just because Seokjin's getting married? It's like when the kid next door has more toys than you and then you pretend not to have brought all your toys. It's childish." Hoseok moves his hands in his lap and then looks down to his hands, frowning lightly.

"It's not childish. Honestly, I felt the same way. Namjoon's a year younger than me and he's getting married already. That isn't a very big confidence booster." Yoongi looks to the road again as the light turns green and continues driving. "I never really had a long term relationship before, nothing really serious. Even with Namjoon it didn't last. That's why I didn't want to come, but, since you needed a boyfriend, I figured, why not."

"Wait, you only decided to go because of me?" Hoseok doesn't know why that's so surprising, but it is. Yoongi could have made plans for this weekend, could have done so many things, but instead he decided to help Hoseok out with an idiotic plan. "So you do have a heart." And Hoseok can't tell, but he's pretty sure Yoongi's blushing.

They reach their destination two hours later than planned, because they had to stop for food and a Starbucks, and Hoseok couldn't say no to either. Seokjin had booked almost an entire hotel for his guests, and Hoseok and Yoongi had gotten a single bedroom place, nicely furnished but with only one bed and no couch. They would have to share. Seokjin's mother was the one who greeted them first when they got out of the car with their stuff, asking Hoseok about his life and boyfriend and bragging about her son and his. They managed to get away before she could start comparing them, as mothers knew to do. Seokjin found them when they entered the hotel, one Namjoon's father owned (as Seokjin's mother pointed out). He rushed to them as soon as his and Hoseok's gaze met, smile wide and welcoming and Hoseok was reminded why he liked spending so much time with Seokjin.

"Hoseok! You made it okay! I'm so glad. My mom didn't ambush you did she? She's been doing that to everyone who comes. Jimin's already here, he came early just in case. Oh, this must be Yoongi, I don't believe we've had the chance to meet yet?" Seokjin's talking fast and excited and it's a little hard to keep up with, but Hoseok feels welcome and, as he feels Yoongi's hand wrap around his, he can't help but smile just as brightly as Seokjin is.

"Yeah, sorry we're a little late. Oh, don't worry about your mom, she's never a bother. Did Jimin bring his mysterious plus one or have we yet to finally meet them?" Hoseok laughs softly, eyes twinkling and spirits high. "Yeah, this is Yoongi. Yoongi, Seokjin. Speaking of introductions though, where is that fiancé of yours? I have to meet him before we go get settled in." Seokjin nods and laughs, and Hoseok has never seen him this happy and it's wonderful and odd and different.

"No, Jimin's mystery plus one is still a mystery. He said they'll come to the receptions later today. I'll go find Namjoon, you two don't move at all, okay?" Seokjin doesn't give either of them time to reply though before he leaves in search of his "better half".

"Who has a reception before the wedding? Those should be after." Yoongi complains as he sets his suitcase down, still holding onto Hoseok's hand.

"Well, the wedding itself is tomorrow, he wanted everyone to get comfortable and have a little celebration today, I don't see anything wrong with that." Hoseok shrugs lightly as he glances down at their hands, before looking up to see Seokjin returning with Namjoon. "Don't mention the reception thing to Seokjin." He adds, just in case, before the two enter earshot.

"Hoseok, I'd like you to officially meet Namjoon." The four them spend a few minutes talking, before Seokjin has to move on to greet other guests. He leaves with a promise of finding them during the reception to catch up more. That's when Hoseok and Yoongi finally get the chance to go to their room and settle in, and that's where they are now, sitting on the bed next to each other. Well, Hoseok it sitting, Yoongi is laying down with his feet dangling off the edge.

"I still say that having a reception before a wedding is weird af." Hoseok groans and looks back at Yoongi, who has his eyes closed as he seems to be relaxing.

"Stop bringing it up, there's nothing weird about it, I'm sure plenty of people have their receptions before the wedding." Yoongi opens one eye to look at him, raising a judgmental eyebrow before shrugging and closing his eye again. Hoseok sighed softly and poked his side. "I'm serious, I bet it's completely normal."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Hoseok. I bet everyone has the reception which goes after the wedding before the wedding." Hoseok can practically _feel_ the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Here, I'll Google it." Hoseok pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens up Google. A quick search later he presents the screen to Yoongi, who still has his eyes closed. "See, it's normal." Yoongi obliges and opens his eyes to skim over what Hoseok presented him with. He grunts in acknowledgment and glances at Hoseok before closing his eyes again. Hoseok puts his phone away and decides to lay down like Yoongi has, eyes closing. He lets the air of calm wash over him, lets his body relax and enjoy these few more moments of quiet. It's nice, just laying here with Yoongi and relaxing. Hoseok can almost see the charm in being lazy. He can't stay still for very long though, so he pushes himself up and stretches his arms over his head. "You know, we never talking about how physical we would get during this trip." He's, of course, still thinking about how causally Yoongi had taken his hand, and how natural it seemed for them to just stay like that.

"It never came up." Yoongi opens his eyes and changes his position. He moves his hands behind his head and pushes himself up a little so that he can look at Hoseok. "I assume we can get away with just holding hands, hugging maybe? I'm not very touchy in public either way so I'm sure it'll be believable enough if we don't kiss." Hoseok nods, thinking it over before agreeing. He wouldn't be the type to kiss too much in public either.

They head down for the reception an hour later. Jimin happens to have a room right across from them, and so Hoseok has the honor of meeting his mystery plus one first. It ends up being Jaebum. Honestly, Hoseok can't say he's surprised, he had noticed how the two looked at each other when they met up after the exams. Instead of saying anything though, Hoseok just grins at Jimin and takes Yoongi's hand so that they can go downstairs.

The reception is more of a huge lunch than it is anything else. Everyone gets seated at a table and waiters start bringing out food. Hoseok has to remark that Seokjin's home cooking is better than what they whipped up here. He and Yoongi are seated with Jimin and Jaebum and another young guy. Seokjin and Namjoon are at a table right next to theirs. And as the night rolls around and they laugh and joke and drink, Hoseok can't help but be glad that Yoongi agreed to all of this. He decides to tell him as much.

"Yoon-ah! Thank you for being here~" He leans against Yoongi and wraps the arm not holding his drink around Yoongi. "You're why I'm here." And he's not drunk, not really, only tipsy, but he still feels really lazy and tired and wonderful and amazing and he's happy. And he needs to know that Yoongi knows that and maybe he should lay off the drinks but they taste nice and he doesn't stop. Yoongi makes the decision for him as he takes the drink out of his hand.

"Hoseok-ah, I think you've had enough to drink for tonight. Don't want to get drunk before the actual wedding, do you?" Yoongi's looking at him and smiling and Hoseok thinks he can see stars in his eyes but maybe he's been watching too much Steven Universe lately and everything is nice and fuzzy. "Maybe we should go to bed for tonight, hmm? Even Jimin and Jaebum have left." He sets the drink down and holds his hand out for Hoseok to take. Hoseok looks around before nodding and taking Yoongi's hand. They both stand up together and wave lazily to Seokjin and Namjoon as they slowly make their way back to their room. It almost feels right.

Hoseok can't sleep. Yoongi had forced him into a shower, and had then taken one after him. They cleaned up and got dressed and got into bed and Yoongi seemed to have fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Hoseok had tried to follow his example, had tried to also go to sleep, but he can't. He's been lying in bed for at least half an hour now, trying to get his mind to calm down. He had been so tired before too, even while he was showering, but the moment his head hit the pillow, the sleepiness disappeared and he was wide awake. It seems like his insomnia was coming back again. And he had had a nice month of almost regular sleep too, he was hopeful. Just as he started thinking of what it would be like to go back on his meds, if they would still make him tired all day and moody, Yoongi moved from next to him, turning onto his side.

"Hoseok? Why are you still awake?" He sounds tired, like he really was asleep and had woken up because of Hoseok, but he knew that wasn't the case because he had made no sounds.

"I can't fall asleep." He complains, because he's still a little tipsy, still not fully sober. And he kind of likes it, because the slight tipsiness is not letting his thoughts run too deep, and now Yoongi is also awake, why is Yoongi even awake? "Did I wake you?"

"No, no, I didn't fall asleep." Yoongi shifts to lay a little higher on the bed, head resting against the pillow comfortably. Hoseok turns to look at the ceiling before moving to mirror Yoongi's position. "Something on your mind?" Hoseok doesn't want to tell him and wants to admit everything at the same time and he doesn't know which option to go with. It kind of scares him and excites him and makes him tired as he looks at Yoongi's droopy eyes.

"We can talk? I have energy and I feel like we could talk? Unless you wanna sleep? Maybe I should let you sleep, sorry-" He stops himself before he can say anything more. Yoongi is tired but he's still awake and he wants to talk to Hoseok.

"Sure, let's talk." Yoongi smiles at him and moved his hand to take Hoseok's, only gives it a short squeeze before letting go. Yoongi is tired and sleepy and wants to sleep, and yet he's awake because Hoseok needs to talk and he's wonderful and Hoseok thinks the night is beautiful. He falls asleep with a smile dancing on his lips.

Hoseok wakes up with a headache, pills on the nightstand, an empty bed, and twenty texts. He decides to drink the pills first and then address his phone. Nineteen of the twenty texts are from Taehyung, and one from Yoongi. He decides to open Yoongi's first.

 **From: Late with Starbucks** **9:57am**

 **Message:**

 **I went down for breakfast, didn't want to wake you. There's pills for the headache on the nightstand and some water. Come find me when you wake up.**

Hoseok smiles to himself and decides to ignore the fluffy feeling in his stomach and open Taehyung's texts instead. Most of them are him asking about Yoongi and the wedding, some are updates about himself and Jungkook. Hoseok decides to answer them all in one text, telling him about his time so far and about what Yoongi is like. He then puts his phone away and gets out of bed. He figures he should take a shower first, so he goes and does that. After he's fresh and dressed, Hoseok picks up his phone and decides to go and join Yoongi for breakfast.

Hoseok finds Yoongi at the same table where they drank and ate last night. Jaebum is also there but he doesn't see Jimin anywhere. Hoseok hits the buffet first, grabs himself a full plate of food before making his way to the table and sitting down. Jimin's there now, hanging off of Jaebum and nuzzling against him. Yoongi greets his first.

"Hey, sleep well?" He reaches for Hoseok's left hand and takes it and smiles at him. Hoseok thinks it must be warmer than it was yesterday because he's suddenly feeling quite warm inside.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me the pain meds." Hoseok takes Yoongi's hand and uses his right hand to start eating. The food is either surprisingly good or he's really hungry, but Hoseok eats his entire plate much faster than he had thought he would. He lets go of Yoongi's hand and goes to fetch himself another plate, and when he returns both Jimin and Jaebum are gone. He sits down again and continues eating with Yoongi holding onto his left hand. They make soft banter, letting background noise become just that, and Hoseok feels right again.

Yoongi's in the shower right now, and Hoseok has been texting Taehyung for a while now. Apparently, Taehyung wasn't satisfied with his earlier response and demanded more answers, so he texted (more like bombarded) Hoseok with more questions, and all Hoseok could do was reply to all of them. Taehyung ran out of questions about the same time when Yoongi stepped out of the shower, so Hoseok bid him farewell and promised to update him on the ceremony later today.

"You wanna go on a little walk? It would be a shame to have stayed here the entire weekend and not have seen any of the sights." Yoongi's rubbing his damn hair with a towel as he looks at Hoseok, head tilted lightly to the side. He disappears into the bathroom moments later to leave the towel.

"A walk? That sounds nice." He should really move a little, stretch and go on a walk that isn't just downstairs. "You should dry your hair first though, don't want to go out with wet hair." He stands up and moves to the bathroom, leaning against the door and watching Yoongi, who shrugs but grabs the blow-dryer and starts drying his hair. Hoseok walks in past him and moves to the mirror, checks the bags under his eyes before splashing his face with some water. The bags under his eyes aren't too bad, they've been worse, but the splash of water helps a little. As he wipes his face down, he glances at Yoongi through the mirror, wonders how normal this is, how domestic it seems. He puts the towel and thought away and leaves the bathroom to get what he needs.

They head out for the walk a few minutes later, decide to just let their feet carry them where they will. Not like they can really get lost out here, the hotel is big enough so that they can see it from wherever, probably. They start out in silence, letting the early afternoon air wash over them, but as they walk, they start talking. And Hoseok finds it almost funny but also not really that they fall into conversation falls so easily and that it comes so naturally between them. They spend a good two hours just walking around, taking pictures, having a good time, before they have to return to the hotel so that they could get ready for the ceremony. Hoseok gives Taehyung another update while Yoongi's changing in the bathroom.

 **From: Dance Hyung** **7:11pm**

 **Message:**

 **We just went on a walk and started talking and it's becoming hard to remember that this is a pretend relationship. Help.**

 **From: Aegyolord** **TM** **7:17pm**

 **Message:**

 **Hyung? You wanna date Yoongi-hyung? This is great? :DDDDD**

 **From: Dance Hyung** **7:21pm**

 **Message:**

 **Great? How is it great? And I don't wanna date Yoongi, it just feels natural.**

 **From: Aegyolord** **TM** **7:26pm**

 **Message:**

 **That's basically the same as wanting to date him! This is great! You can finally fall in love!**

 **From: Dance Hyung** **7:31pm**

 **Message:**

 **You're not helping Tae. Anyways, I gotta go get ready for the wedding, I'll talk to you later.**

Hoseok puts his phone away as Yoongi walks out, now completely dressed. They had agreed on a semi-formal outfit, neither wanting to wear uncomfortable tuxes. Instead, they agreed to wear dress pants, button-ups and ties. Yoongi's currently buttoning up his shirt, so Hoseok goes into the bathroom to get ready. Once he's dressed and has styled his hair a little, Hoseok walks back into the room and sees Yoongi looking down at his tie with a frown. It's hanging off his neck, one side only slightly longer than the other.

"Do you need some help?" Hoseok leans against the bathroom door as he looks over Yoongi. Yoongi looks away from the tie and to Hoseok, still wearing the same frown. It's cute. "I'll take that as a yes." Hoseok grins and makes his way over to Yoongi, stopping right in front of him. He spends a second looking at him before he focuses his eyes on the tie and starts tying it. As he pushes the knot up to Yoongi's neck, loose enough not to choke but tight enough to look presentable, Hoseok lets his gaze lift up so that he's looking into his eyes. They're close. "There, all done." He smiles and drops his hands from the tie, moving back. "Are we ready to go then? Or do you still need to do something?"

"M…" Yoongi looks like he's about to say something, but then he just shrugs and smiles. "Ready when you are." They check that they are ready, put their phones on silent, and then head downstairs for the ceremony.

The ceremony is outside, it's a sunny day and Hoseok is pretty sure he can hear birds chirping somewhere. There are chairs set up so that there's a row in the middle, and everyone can sit where they want. Hoseok tugs Yoongi to the left, near the back. Jimin and Jaebum join them moments later, and Hoseok leans over to talk a little with Jimin, see how he's doing. Everyone's talking among themselves, mostly in hushed tones. It's only when music starts playing that everyone quiets down and looks ahead. Namjoon walks down the aisle first, and is soon followed by Seokjin. They're dressed in tuxes and the ceremony is beautiful and there are flowers everywhere and Hoseok thinks he just about might cry. He feels Yoongi take his hand and Hoseok holds onto it as he watches Seokjin and Namjoon exchange vows.

There's another reception after the wedding, one that Yoongi doesn't complain about. They're sitting the same way they were the night before, but now Seokjin comes over with Namjoon as soon as the toasts are done with. They don't really have much space to sit but they sit down anyways and start trading drinks and stories. Seokjin is happy and Hoseok hasn't seen him so carefree in a really long time and that makes him happy. He feels Yoongi take his hand and lean against him lightly and his presence is warm and nice and Hoseok hasn't had this good of a time in a while. Seokjin's watching them as he stands up to go entertain his family, watching them with this piercing, knowing look, and Hoseok figures he's been discovered in his lie, but then Seokjin smiles at him.

"You look happy." He dinks his glass against Hoseok's again before moving on with Namjoon. Hoseok looks over to Yoongi, who's talking to Jimin, seemingly unaware of what Seokjin had just said. And maybe it's the drinks talking, or the whole wedding vibe, but Hoseok thinks Yoongi looks beautiful in the dim light of the room.

"Yoongi, let's go dance." Hoseok tugs on Yoongi's hand, the one that's been holding his ever since Seokjin and Namjoon sat down at the beginning of the night.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Jaebum, let's dance." Jimin grins widely, happy and tipsy, and tugs the willing man along with him to the dance floor. Yoongi watches them leave before he looks at Hoseok, eyes soft (but it's definitely because of the drinks).

"Dance? Hoseok, I told you I'm no good at dancing." Yoongi's tipsy too, but he hasn't been drinking much. Hoseok has more alcohol in his system but he doesn't care. The night is perfect and fun and he's having such a good time.

"Please? If Namjoon can dance out there than so can you. Come on, they're even playing a slow song now, come on." Hoseok tugs on his hand again and this time Yoongi gives in, lets Hoseok pull him up and drag him to the dance floor. It's a slow song, and there are couples all around them. Hoseok can see Seokjin and Namjoon, dancing like there's no one else in the world, and he can see Jimin and Jaebum, and then all he can see is Yoongi. Yoongi moves his arms from Hoseok's hands and up towards his shoulders.

"Come on Hoseok, you're the dance major here, lead." He's looking at Hoseok like nothing else exists and Hoseok forgets to breathe for a moment. He sets his hands on Yoongi's hips then, leans in closer and starts leading them along to the melody. They're almost not even dancing, basically just swaying to the music and occasionally making a step this or that way, but it's honestly the best dance Hoseok has ever had. The world around them slowly stars to fuzz away, turns to static the more they dance. He can hear the music, but even louder than that he can hear his own heart beating, and for a moment he's worried Yoongi might hear it too. Except maybe he kind of doesn't care if Yoongi hears, if the whole world hears. Let them. Let them hear. Let them hear that his heart is saying this is right.

Hoseok spends much of the night after that dancing, sometimes with Yoongi when it's a slow song and he's willing to let Hoseok drag him to the dance floor, but most of the time with Jimin. Dancing with Jimin is easy, they've been friends for forever and they've been in the same dance class for at least a year now. And sometimes Jaebum joins them, and they dance like tomorrow doesn't exist and like they're at a concert giving it their all. When Hoseok sits down to get some water, to take a breather, he discovers that Yoongi had been watching him.

"You're good." Hoseok flushes, but it's definitely because of the heat and drinks and not because of Yoongi's words. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, tired. You? Doing okay?" Hoseok knows he's left Yoongi alone for some time now, and he feels a wave of guilt wash over him, but it disappears the moment Yoongi smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I like watching you dance." He reaches up as he says this and moves a piece of Hoseok's hair away from his forehead, and it's gentle, and it makes Hoseok wonder if Yoongi had ever watched him perform on stage. Hoseok leans back and drowns the rest of his water before he can say anything stupid.

"I'll stay here with you for a bit." He says instead as he leans back in his chair and looks at Yoongi and smiles. And it feels so right, and Hoseok doesn't know what to do about it.

Hoseok and Yoongi leave the reception after everyone else does. As people started to file back to their rooms for the last night here, Jimin and Jaebum, and later Seokjin and Namjoon, had came to their table and they all started talking and drinking together. Jimin had been the first to start complaining about being tired, so he and Jaebum left. Seokjin and Namjoon followed soon after, and so Yoongi and Hoseok had decided to go to bed as well. Hoseok fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, Yoongi next to him, warm and calm and safe.

Hoseok wakes up the next morning with a hangover, but there's pain meds next to him and breakfast downstairs so his headache isn't that bad. He and Yoongi don't talk much, only soft conversations as they get ready to leave. Yoongi offers Jimin and Jaebum a ride, but they refuse it, so after saying goodbye to the newlyweds, they make their way back. Yoongi drops off Hoseok at his apartment and it's weird as they say goodbye. Hoseok doesn't know whether to kiss him, hug him, or run away, and somehow he wants to do all of them at the same time. He ends up just giving him a half hug and a promise of staying in touch. It's only once he's showered and changed that he decides to check his phone. He has a dozen texts from Taehyung, two from him mother, and one from Seokjin. He decides to answer his mother first, apologizes for worrying her and tells her how nice the wedding was. Then he opens the one from Seokjin, assuming that it would be about something that he possibly forgot at the hotel.

 **From: Shoulder Hyung** **2:17pm**

 **Message:**

 **I overheard you and Yoongi talking about the fake dating thing, sorry, I didn't tell anyone. Just, maybe you should consider actually dating him? He makes you happy, and he really cares about you Hoseok. You deserve someone who eases that tension in your shoulders. Plus, you're cute together.**

Hoseok thinks he might just about die. The one person he didn't want finding out about the arrangement happened to overhear them talking about it. He takes a deep breath but it does nothing to ease the embarrassment. He sends a short reply, thanks him for not telling anyone and apologizes for doing something stupid and them decides to never open another text from Seokjin ever again. It takes him ten minutes to be able to text Taehyung an update.

 **From: Dance Hyung** **2:30pm**

 **Message:**

 **Tae, I think I might be in love.**

Taehyung doesn't reply to the text, instead, he decides to come over to Hoseok's apartment. To catch up he had said, but Hoseok knows he just wants the gossip and do damage control. He still lets him in all the same. They sit and talk for a long time, Hoseok mostly giving Taehyung a play-by-play of what had happened during the weekend, with detailed recalling of what happened between Yoongi and him. Taehyung had offered advice and comments here and there, but it wasn't until Hoseok's recollection of the weekend ended that Taehyung had started going deeper into Hoseok's emotions and helping the other sort them out. It took almost the whole day, but when Taehyung left that night, Hoseok felt much better about his feelings. Hoseok went to bed with the promise of texting Yoongi in the morning.

Hoseok can't sleep. He had taken a shower four hours ago, had danced until his limbs gave out two hours ago, had tried reading an hour ago, but nothing is working. Maybe he really should consider getting some sleeping pills again. Because, sure, he falls asleep after a certain amount of time, when his body can no longer function, but that's not healthy. At least when he was on the pills he was sleeping normally. Maybe he can find a new brand of sleeping pills, ones that don't make him moody or nauseous. Maybe he can work towards finding a brand that really fits him. Maybe he can- Ding. His phone dings, one, twice, three times.

 **From: Late with Starbucks** **3:27am**

 **Message:**

 **Hey**

 **From: Late with Starbucks** **3:28am**

 **Message:**

 **I know it's late**

 **From: Late with Starbucks** **3:30am**

 **Message:**

 **Shit that was supposed to be one text. Anyways, you awake by any chance?**

 **From: Hoseokie** **3:34am**

 **Message:**

 **Yeah, I'm awake. Why are you is the real question?**

 **From: Late with Starbucks** **3:37am**

 **Message:**

 **Can't sleep. I think you rubbed off on me**

 **From: Hoseokie** **3:39am**

 **Message:**

 **Yah, insomnia doesn't just rub off on people, don't blame me for your problems Min Yoongi**

 **From: Min Liar** **3:41am**

 **Message:**

 **Well, I gotta blame them on someone, and I've been spending most of my time with you lately.**

 **From: Hoseokie** **3:44am**

 **Message:**

 **Except today because we didn't speak all day**

 **From: Min Liar** **3:47am**

 **Message:**

 **It almost feels like we did, you've been on my mind all day**

 **From: Min Liar** **3:48am**

 **Message:**

 **Shit**

Hoseok's been on Yoongi's mind all day. Yoongi's been on Hoseok's mind all day. Yoongi has been thinking about Hoseok all day, and Hoseok has been thinking about Yoongi all day. And Hoseok thinks he might just melt.

 **From: Hoseokie** **3:53am**

 **Message:**

 **Looks like you can't sleep because of certain thoughts, hmmm?**

 **From: Min Liar** **3:55am**

 **Message:**

 **Yeah, certain thoughts of how you snore**

 **From: Hoseokie** **3:58am**

 **Message:**

 **Yah! Don't be like that Yoongi, why not tell me the real thoughts?**

 **From: Min Liar** **4:02am**

 **Message:**

 **I have no idea what you're talking about**

 **From: Hoseokie** **4:27am**

 **Message:**

 **Yoongi, I like you.**

 **From: Min Liar** **4:30am**

 **Message:**

 **Oh, you're awake, I thought you fell asleep**

 **From: Min Liar** **4:34am**

 **Message:**

 **I like you too.**


End file.
